1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method, system, and program for providing user location information for a personal information management program from transmitting devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Portable computing devices, such as hand held computers, cellular phones, palm devices, etc., have become increasingly popular in recent years. The technology has advanced to such a degree that now people can access the Internet through wireless technology, such as a cellular phone or personal digital assistant (PDA), and review content especially tailored for a small portable device. The term PDA, as used herein, refers to any wireless, portable, and small hand held computer device, such as a palm computer, cellular phone, wearable computers, etc. Some of the most popular mobile applications for such wireless devices have included personal information managers (PIMs), entertainment programs, financial services, and mobile commerce.
One of the recent technological developments for mobile Internet access is the Wireless Application Protocol (WAP), which allows mobile devices to use data services and access the Internet. WAP provides a client/server architecture. A WAP enabled client, such as a cell phone or palm computer, can use micro browsers which are designed to operate within the small display screen of mobile devices and use less memory than a desktop browser. Content for mobile WAP enabled devices may be written in the Wireless Markup Language (WML), which provides a tagged mark-up language similar to the hypertext markup language (HTML), but designed specifically to function in a small-screen environment. Many content providers are providing WAP pages to enable access to the large base of mobile phone and PDA users.
Notwithstanding, recent developments in wireless computing, such as more advanced PIMs, Internet browsing and e-commerce features, only provide users with a significantly limited version of the programs and functions that are available at a desktop computer. For instance, a desktop PIM or calendar program provides a substantially more robust display presentation and range of program functionality than is available for mobile wireless device PIM applications. The same is true for Internet browsing. Given the substantial advantages of desktop PIM and Internet access programs over those available for mobile devices, most computer users, except the submarket of frequent business travelers, may not be motivated to purchase wireless devices for uses other than as a mobile telephone and limited PIM, e.g., address book, calendar, to do list, etc.
Thus, there is a need in the art for an application that would more fully exploit wireless computing technology to extend the utility beyond that of a portable telephone and limited PIM.